


Commissions

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34





	Commissions

** _All commissions will be filed under this 'book' with your username!_ **

**Will do:**

Fictional characters from fandoms like Supernatural, Marvel, Video Games, etc.

_(I **may**  deny certain characters if I have not heard of them)_

Original Characters.

 _Certain_ NSFW content. (I may or may not decline depending on what is being requested)

**Will not do:**

Real People

Rape/Non-Con

Incest

Underage

_ (List may grow if I feel uncomfortable with certain genres) _

** Other Options: **

_ If you wish to discuss your requested story further, please contact me on the discord server below! _

** Commission Costs: **

_**(If you wish to negotiate the** **pricing** **, then please contact me** **on** **my discord server:**  [discord.gg/Z2PCkeH](https://discord.gg/Z2PCkeH))_

$10 for Less than 2000 words

$15 for 2000-2500 words

$20 for 3000-3500 words

$25 for 4000-4500 words

etc.

** Contact: **

You can make requests via: Discord server, messaging, or in the comments section of this 'book'.

** Paypal Account: **

To pay for your requested story or stories, visit my PayPal: [paypal.me/TinyTot1](https://paypal.me/TinyTot1)


End file.
